


Unexpected Twists

by Munchie_kay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: #hunterdean, #succubusMeg #destiel #EMTCas, M/M, notsurewhatelsejustyet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munchie_kay/pseuds/Munchie_kay
Summary: Based on the prompt: Necromancer that doesn't they're a necromancer and thinks they're just a really good EMT.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 4





	Unexpected Twists

**Author's Note:**

> Please ignore my mistakes for now. I'd written this out once, but then deleted all of my progress, got drunk, and rewrote it. This is the final outcome of the first chapter, at least. It's a work in progress and I plan on getting pretty tipsy for the rest of the week so I can confidently write more of this because I actually enjoyed it. Special thank you to Samantha for letting me use the prompt she found, you're the best. Also, to any members from the facebook page that asked for a link and decided to take a chance on my writng, thank you- I appreciate you. Kudos and comments make my no no squares happy, and also they inspire me to write more. Feedback Is always welcome.  
> side note, I don't own any rights to the characters.  
> Oh, and I know literally nothing about being an EMT/Paramedic except for what I've seen on crappy t.v shows and answers I've been give from Quora.

The sun was just about to set in the city of New Orleans when the call came through. A two-vehicle car crash out off highway thirty-three towards Farmerville was the only thing that dispatcher had time to tell Castiel and his partner, Meg, before they turned on the sirens and sped along through Sunday evening church traffic. The paramedics had been hoping for a quiet shift, but that was just a preposterous hope considering how close they were to the Mardi Gras holiday.  
‘Redneck idiots are going to be everywhere,’ Meg had said.  
And she was right. With the holiday right around the corner people from all over the country were starting to flock to the fishbowl city with anticipation. At one point of time even Castiel had been entranced by the day. Honestly, what wasn’t to love? There’d be a major party all through the quarters, especially on Bourbon Street (if we’re being honest there’s just about always a party on Bourbon Street), with way to much alcohol for one city to even have, a plethora of women- and men- willing to show their breasts for a silly strand of beads, and the best food you could ever taste. It was true, nobody did Mardi Gras quite like the dirty south did. The northern parts of the state did try, but they didn’t quite hit the marker like Nola.  
Having been living in New Orleans since the ripe age of nine-teen, Castiel was far past all the glitz of the city. Being a paramedic in one of the busiest cities in Louisiana took that luxury away. He did love it here though. The night life was incredible and he’d made a pretty good name for himself.  
Castiel Novak was known as one of the best paramedics in all of the south. If there was an accident were emergency medical attention was needed, you wanted him to be the one to answer the call. He hasn’t been in the line of business for long, maybe a little over two years, but in that little time frame he’s managed to make a good name for himself. His co-workers, all except for Meg, liked to call him Emmanuel- an angel name loosely translated to ‘God is with us.’ Which was funny considering his birth name was originally derived from Cassiel, the angel of Thursday.  
At first the name made him roll his eyes, but after a while he’d gotten use to it. If his job had taught him anything at all it was to go with the punches.  
Today was going to be a hard punch too. Castiel could feel it deep in his chest on the way to the scene, today was going to be a doozy. They were the first ones on sight, but Castiel could here the sirens from the police not too far off.  
Cas surveyed the area as they stepped out of the ambulance; it looked like a pretty cut and dry car accident as far as he could tell. He couldn’t smell any leaking gas, nor see any obstacles that could hinder their progress.  
Up ahead just a few feet was a woman with fire locks that hung straight down her past her shoulder. She looked shaken up a bit, even from the distance that Castiel was at, but he saw no blood or bodily damage.  
“Ma’am, are you okay?” his partner asked.  
The lady looked close to tears as she shook her head in affirmation. “I don’t know what happened,” she started,” I was coming down the road one minute and then the next I came up to this! There’s a man awake in one of the cars but I didn’t know what to do!”  
Meg took the frightened woman to the side and praised her for calling it in so quickly before looking up at Castiel and nodding. “Let’s get to work, Clarence.”  
Casitel carefully approached the first vehicle. He didn’t know much about cars but he guessed this one was an older modeled Chevy. Of course, he couldn’t tell for sure, not with the driver side front end caved in. Such a shame, it was probably once a beautiful car.  
Cas took careful steps towards the man in the front seat, as if to not frighten him. He was met with brilliant green eyes. The kind of green that reminded you of the old weeping willow trees in city park. There was a gash on the mans head trickling blood, but he was awake and Castiel thanked the lord for that.  
“My name is Castiel, i’m here to help.” He said as he sat down his emergency bag. The thing was full of different immediate medical supplies and though it would feel heavy to most, Castiel thought the weight was comforting.  
“Hiya Cas,” the man gave a weak smile,” I’m Dean.”  
Dean was pale, a lot paler than what he should be from just a minor head wound. Upon closer inspection Castiel cursed, “Shit.”  
“Not looking too good, am I doc?” The small smile was still on Dean’s lightly freckled face and Castiel reigned in his expressions. The engine of the car had been forward into the car upon impact it looked it, and not only was it pinning Dean, but a piece of it looked to have cut a good chunk into his thigh and another was sticking out of his side. Castiel worried about the amount of blood pouring out from the wound on his side, but he couldn’t show that. If he freaked out, then Dean would freak out, and that would cause more issues that weren’t needed.  
“Not the worst thing I’ve seen.” It wasn’t a lie either, Cas has been a paramedic for a couple of years now in the great city of New Orleans and he’d seen a lot in his time, but that didn’t make this one any less serious. That was a nasty wound and there was a lot of blood.  
The man let out a shaky laugh, “No? What was the worst?”  
Typically Castiel didn’t answer that question, more often than not people couldn’t handle the answers and it tended to put a damper on the mood, but he thought hard to come up with an acceptable answer as he opened the vehicle door with a loud creak. “One time we got called out to a scene where a man caught lock jaw in the middle of a blow-job.”  
What started out as a genuine laugh from Dean erupted into a fit of coughing- and fuck, that was blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth. Dean wiped at his lip, wincing at the red that came back from it. “Fuck, outta all the things that could have taken me out, I’m gunna die from a stupid car wreck.”  
“You’re not going to die.”  
Dean rolled his eyes, “I know you’re the one that went to school for all this, but- ah- I’ve seen enough-ugh- to know that coughing blood isn’t a good sign.”  
A burning sensation had started in the center of Castiels’ sternum because Dean was right, it wasn’t a good sign.  
Castiel unclasped the seat belt that Dean was wearing, careful to not to justle him too much. Blood was soaking into the seat of the car and Dean grew paler by the second. If he wasn’t quick then he’d end up loosing the man. How was he supposed to move him with the car motor pinning him inwards though?  
“Meg!” Castiel called. “I’m going to need some help!”  
His request was met with a moment of silence and then, “I’m a little occupied Clarence!”  
Cas could hear the labored breaths from his partner. She was starting chest compressions on her own patient which meant there was nobody that could help him. There of course was Anna, the by-stander, but she’d looked so frail and freaked out that Cas dared not to ask for her assistance in fear of what could happen. The sirens from the other first responders were still a little ways off, but Dean didn’t have enough time to wait for them.  
Jumping into action Castiel carefully explained to the fading man before him that he was going to have to push back the motor to be able unpin him.  
The first heave didn’t cause a single budge, but by the third try Castiel could feela slight give. Unfortunately, so could Dean as he let out a blood curdling scream.  
“Ah! Holy fuck- Cas!”  
Castiel didn’t have time to stop, instead he pushed harder as he spoke to he trapped man. “Dean, I need you to focus on me, okay?”  
“Yeah- ah, shit, you’re not the one leaking out all your insides into your favorite car.” His breath was getting more labored and there was sweat starting to build up on his brow.”  
“What kind of car is this, Dean?”  
“Seriously man- Fuck!,” Dean yelled as the motor started to retract from his lap.  
“Dean! What kind of car is this!” Castiel’s voice commanded an answer.  
Another coughing fit erupted past Deans full lips but he answered. “A- hmm! It’s a fucking Chevy Im-Impala you asshat.”  
Just a little further- Come on, that’s it- and !  
Castiel pushed the engine one more time, sweat soaking through his scrubs, as it moved just enough to untrap the man. He quickly pulled out a wad of gauze from his medical bag to apply to Deans now open wound. “Dean, I need you to put as much pressure on this as possible. I have to go get the stretcher.”  
Dean didn’t hesitate to follow his orders, struggling to move his arms he put as much force as he could muster onto the wound. “Go Cas,” he gritted.  
The paramedic didn’t run, running could cause accidents (how could a patient trust him to save them if he couldn’t take care of himself?), but he did sprint as fast as he could to unload the stretcher from the ambulance. The distance wasn’t far, but in the time it took him to get there and back Dean was damn near ghostly. His eyes were closed, now bracketed by a dark set of lashes, but his hands remained on the wound. Castiel could hear the labored breaths Dean was taking.  
“Don’t fall asleep, Dean.”  
The man mumbled as he peaked under his lashes, “You are way better than anything I could ever dream up.”  
Castiel tried not to flush at the comment, people in Deans state often said wild things that they didn’t mean, but the half smirk on the mans face told him that he wasn’t successful in his attempt.  
“I’m going to lift you and put you on the stretcher, okay?” The paramedic didn’t really give Dean much of a choice before snaking one arm behind his neck and the other under his knees. The bleeding from his leg had slowed down immensely, which Castiel was grateful for, but he was still careful with it anyways.  
“Could at least buy me dinner first, Cas.” Dean muttered as Castiel lifted him into his chest and laid him onto the gurney.  
There was about twenty seconds of bliss where Castiel allowed himself to thank that everything was going to be okay until the coughing started and the place where Dean was once applying pressure was now soaking through hotly onto Castiel’s hands. Dean’s skin was pasty and grey and he was starting to shake involuntarily.  
“Shit, shit, shit.”  
“Dean- Dean. Look at me, hey- look at me!” It was no use, Dean couldn’t focus. He was losing too much blood and was going into shock. He was going to bleed out and Castiel was going to lose him. His breathing all but quit and he barely had a pulse.  
The slight burning that had started in his sternum evolved into something much hotter as Castiel hopped onto the gurney and straddled Dean to start chest compressions.  
One, two, three- Castiel clenched his right hand into his left tightly as he beat Dean’s heart for him. Clear airways, cover nose, cover mouth.Breath- one, two.  
There was a whirlwind of movement in Castiels peripheral vision as he started a third round of chest compressions. To his side Meg grasped at Deans wrists looking for a pulse. She looked dead tired, with her dark eyes storming as she looked back up into Castiel’s own blue ones.  
No~ Castiel knew that look. He hated that look. That set jaw and down-turned eye was the look Meg gave him on the rare occasion that he couldn’t save someone. Castiel loathed that look.  
“Cas-,” she started and- no, he refused to quit, to lose Dean. The once sitting a little too close camp-fire like feeling that was in his chest transformed into something raw and vicious and Castiel didn’t hesitate to breathe it into the body below him.  
Twice Castiel gave his everything into the exhale that he breathed into Dean, and once did the mans green eyes flash open.  
Exhaustion and relief both washed over the EMT at the sight, CPR was a very strenuous activity. He hopped off Dean immediately as the blue and red lights flashed through the air signaling the polices arrival and wheeled him to the back of the ambulance, applying pressure to the still bleeding wound in his side. Meg pushed along silently, helping him lode in the gurney, before climbing back out to speak briefly with the officers.  
He heard something about the other patient not making it, but his sole attention was on Dean. The man was breathing, heartbeat surprisingly strong, and the bleeding was finally starting to slow down.  
With Dean stable enough Castiel allowed himself to feel bad momentarily for his friends loss. Losing a patient was never easy, but Meg tended to take it a little harder than most. He honestly didn’t know how she managed so long in this line of work, or why she stayed. Meg was good at her job, and she did manage to save a lot of people, but when she lost someone she took it personal.  
It wasn’t moment later that Meg took to the wheel of the ambulance, turning on the sirens and lights to help part their way through the traffic.


End file.
